The Book of Spells
Use Added in 1.22: The Multiverse Update. The Book of Spells is a special book, only obtained after slaying the King Dragon in the Realm of Dragons. It has different magical spells that will give you different effects. The Book of Spells can’t be crafted. When used, it will open a menu with different buttons. Each button will give you a different effect. There are different spell powers. Common spells are weaker and all have a 1:00 Minute cooldown before you are able to use it again. Uncommon spells have a 2:00 minute cooldown, Rare Spells have a 2:30 minute cooldown, Mega Spells have a 3:00 minute cool down, and Super Spells have a 5:00 minute cooldown, and Legendary Spells have a 10:00 minute cooldown. After obtaining it, you will need to kill 15 more dragons to unlock Uncommon Spells, 25 more to unlock Rare Spells, 50 more to unlock Mega Spells, 75 more to unlock Super Spells, and 100 more to unlock legendary. This means, to complete the book, you’ll need to kill a total of 266 dragons. The Book of Spells can also be placed on a lectern, though it can only be used by one player. Spells disappear if you are killed. Note: Spells can work in any dimensions except the Reverse World. Common Spells Charming Flight (0:25) - Let’s you fly Fisherman’s Haunting (0:25) - Gives you double the amount of fish when fishing Sword Power (0:30) - Gives you a +1 Damage boost Sheild Power (0:30) - Gives you a +1 Armor boost Speed Power (0:30) - Gives you a +1 Speed boost Invincibilty (0:05) - You become immune to all damage Poison Punch (0:10) - Any mob/player that you punch will become poisoned Uncommon Spells Charming Flight (1:00) - Let’s you fly Ghost Phase (0:45) - Allows you to go though block and mobs The Old Lantern (1:00) - An invisible light source will follow you everywhere you go Undead Reaper (1:00) - You will become invisible to all undead mobs, unless you damage one Poison Punch (0:30) - Any mob/player that you punch will become poisoned Rare Spells Friendly Touch (1:20) - Any non-Boss mob that you touch will fight alongside you, even if they are hostile or passive. Scaring Mask (1:20) - Will scare away all mobs nearby, not including Pets or bosses Night Vision (1:20) - Will give you night vision Restful Sleep (0:01) - You will automatically be teleported to the bed that you last slept in, or at the World Spawn Magical Food (1:00) - All food that you eat will give you two times it usually gives you The Night of the Harvest (1:00) - All crops that you walk on will automatically be harvested Mega Spells Power of the Light (0:01) - You will be granted 100 XP every second Power of the Dark (0:01) - You will be granted +100 health every second Gemstone Generator (0:05) - You will be given a random amount of diamonds, lapis lazuli, emeralds, coal, redstone dust, Metal, Gold, and Iron Void Wave (1:00) - Every 30 seconds, you’ll make a wave that will make all mobs within 16 blocks from you freeze Sword Power (2:30) - Gives you a +1 Damage boost Sheild Power (2:30) - Gives you a +1 Armor boost Speed Power (2:30) - Gives you a +1 Speed boost Ghost Phase (1:00) - Allows you to go through blocks and mobs Super Spells Mega Slash (0:05) - You will deal 40 more damage for each mob you hit Charming Flight (5:00) - Let’s you fly Drilling Machine (1:00) - Any mobs that attack you will automatically die. Homing Arrow (1:00) - When shooting a bow or crossbow, and arrows will follow it’s target until the arrow hits or the target dies. Magical Food (5:00) - All food that you eat will give you two times it usually gives you Samurai Spirit (1:00) - All attacks you perform will deal +4 damage. Machine Power Slice (2:30) - When in the Mechanical Dimension, (MD), you will deal +1 damage, have +2 extra health, +1 speed, and you will break blocks twice as fast. Legendary Spells Ice Touch (1:00) - All blocks that you break will instantly turn into ice, though you still receive the block. Shadow Master (Infinite) - As long as you don’t come into contact with the sun, this spell allows you to be invisible to all mobs. It also allows you to walk faster and you are unable to take fall damage. Any attacks that you perform will deal +11 damage. This spell ends when you come into contact with any sunlight. Light Master (Infinite) - As long as you stay in sunlight (or any light source such as torches, glow stone, sea lantern, lava, etc.), this spell allows you to instantly kill any mobs that you attack. It also allows you to be able to fly and you are unable to take fall damage. You are also immune to fire and lava, and you will regenerate 10 health every 10 seconds. This spell ends when you are out of any light. Charming Flight (10:00) - Let’s you fly Lightning Speed (5:00) - Gives you a +5 speed boost. Ghost Phase (5:00) - Allows you to go through blocks and mobsCategory:Items Category:Weapons Category:Nathan’s Fanon Category:The Alterverse